


Until Our End

by InfiniteEris



Series: Fragments of Reality [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assisted Suicide, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteEris/pseuds/InfiniteEris
Summary: Instead of sending Clint and Natasha, Steve and Bucky go themselves to retrieve the Soul Stone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Fragments of Reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009344
Kudos: 42





	Until Our End

The air was cold and the stairs almost at their end. Stone stood proud on their left, while the right was an depthless plunge into the abyss. 

Steve Rodgers watched the snow fall as they neared the top of the climb and stopped to look back at his partner.

“Cold, but the air isn’t thin.” He said, smiling faintly.

“Good, because I can deal with the cold.” Bucky responded, although he did not share the smile.

Half the universe was gone, but it had allowed them to stay together this time. This time they would be together forever, if they succeeded in thwarting Thanos’ plan. Which Steve was hoping they would, although it was beginning to lose strength, he was still confident.

They reached the top and looked over the foggy plunge, it was very quiet. So quiet their breathing seemed loud.

“Where is the stone?” Bucky asked.

“I don’t know. I thought it would be here.” Steve answered, looking around.

“The stone will not be available to you, until you sacrifice something you love most.” 

The two stiffened and their weapons were drawn before they turned fully. 

“Can’t any of HYDRA just fucking die?” Steve snapped. 

He heard Bucky shift in surprise. Yeah, he said it. It surprised him too. 

The Red Skull smirked. “Captain.” 

He looked towards Bucky and inclined his head in greeting. “Sergeant.” 

To their credit, they both mirrored the gesture. 

“Seems like fate has not been kind to any of us.” Skull said, glancing over them before staring out over the horizon.

Steve stepped closer to Bucky, who looked sick. One of them had to jump. 

“Leave us, we have to talk.” He told Skull, who disappeared as if he had never been there.

“I’ll go. I’ve already died.” Bucky answered, holstering the pistol he carried. Steve did the same.

“You never died. I can’t do that to you again. It’ll be alright if I go. You deserve to live some of the life you missed.” Steve reasoned.

“No. Not without you. You already have ties here.” Bucky muttered.

“But so do you now. I’m sure your three little friends would be quite disappointed if you never came back. Your goats too.” 

Bucky smiled a little and Steve reached for his flesh hand and Bucky grabbed it. They both looked out across the skies and waited to make a decision, neither of them wanted to go. But one had to. 

“I don’t...I actually don’t know what to do.” Steve whispered.

“What if we went together?”

Steve shifted to look at him, without breaking their contact. “Who will get the stone then?”

“Hopefully someone else who we love most.” 

Steve had tried so hard but the tears he’d been holding back began to fall. “Then let’s do it. We can’t stay here forever. The others will come looking for us.” 

Bucky smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Steve met him halfway, ninety years they’d waited. As much as he had loved Peggy, she would understand when she came to greet them. 

It felt like an eternity they stayed together, but it was still over too soon. Steve pulled away and slowly began to walk towards the ledge. He noticed Bucky was shaking horribly, he squeezed his hand tighter and they paused at the edge.

“This is the only way to get them back.” Steve said.

Bucky didn’t respond and only pulled them over. Steve couldn’t breathe as they fell further and faster, would they feel it? Would they die before they hit the ground? His questions ceased in a moment, when he felt as if he’d fallen asleep… 

***

The air was much warmer here. Although why did he feel wet? Where was Bucky? It seemed brighter too. He blinked his eyes open and he registered he was still holding Bucky’s hand. He froze and hoped they’d both survived and that he wasn’t holding a corpse.

He carefully turned, noticing all his recent injuries were gone and a vast amount of water surrounded them. He couldn’t suppress his sob as he rolled over and watched Bucky open his eyes. 

Their gazes met and Bucky looked around. “What happened?” 

Steve didn’t answer and kissed him again, reaching for his other hand. They sat there for a long while before they realized a small weight against their palms. They pulled away and looked as Bucky held the Soul stone. 

“The two of you are alive because of your desire to see humanity restored. No matter the cost.” Skull’s voice came.

They both snapped to attention and saw no one. 

“Although now you are joined. You will both die at once if something happens.” 

It was a fate better than what their alternative option was. 

“Away from my sight, both of you. I still detest you.”

Steve couldn’t help a grin in a general direction and stood, pulling Bucky with him.

“What are we going to do when we put the stones back?” Bucky asked.

“I don’t know. I wonder if our souls will be wrest away from the other?”

Bucky cringed and Steve placed a hand against his face. “We will send another. Let’s go now.”

Bucky smiled as they began walking towards home. “Steve?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Bucky, until the end.”

“Until death do we _not_ part.”

Steve laughed and Bucky echoed it. 

**Author's Note:**

> In this version of my timeline, Ms. Marvel is their adopted daughter. 
> 
> A little shorter than what I would like to post, but I also have other ideas for Stucky that I may or may not write.


End file.
